Not So Impossible
by anon1126
Summary: An idea that hit me as I watched season 3. Max Morgan/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Max, someone's coming," Emori whispered as they sat crouched behind a bush as they looked for Max's giant snake in Peru.

"Nice eyes," he replied as he looked at the oncoming pair, "I need to knock out the snake before they get to close."

"That's if its really here," Em said, "I miss the days when I could just hang out with my whales and not hunt invisible monsters," she lamented.

"You don't like being out on the hunt with me?" he asked, his tone a little surprised.

Em placed her hands around his forearm and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Don't worry, old man, you make it worth it."

He smiled down at her before looking back up to see a wolf move toward the pair and disappear. He took the shot but hit the man instead of the snake, "Damn," he groaned as he got up and grabbed Em's hand to check on the pair.

When the two got to the strangers, they saw a woman with her gun on them, "Don't shoot. We didn't mean to hit either of you," Emori announced until she got a closer look, "Jamie?" she said.

Jamie lowered her weapon and looked at the pair, "Max and Emoir? What are you two doing here together?"

Max moved forward and saw his son Mitch on the ground, "Hey son. Sorry about that. I was aiming for my target. Don't worry though, you'll just have a little amnesia."

"Great, because what's thirty minutes after ten years?" Mitch replied, "What the hell are you doing here, Max and why is Emori with you?"

"Em, we haven't seen you since Pangea," Jamie added.

"So many good questions," Emori replied, "I went back to my research I was working on before we all became a team. Max ran into me when I was doing some research on Great Whites and we…." she trailed off.

"Oh my god," Mitch sighed, "Are you dating each other?"

Max smiled as he nodded and wrapped his arm around Emori's shoulders, "Yep, we've been together for the last year. She's the one I've been looking for. Now, what are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We are tracking a new hybrid who the people here call a ghost," Jamie replied, "Long story short, we're trying to save the world again."

Max nodded, "How's Clem and the baby?"

"You knew about Clem? Did you know I was alive too?" Mitch asked, his tone angry.

Emori jumped in, "How about we save the reunion for later and find the snake? It sounds like we all need to find it. Max, turn on your thing."

Max smiled at her lack of knowledge in his field as he did what she suggested,"Follow us," Max instructed.

As they walked, Em fell back to talk to Jamie, "So, are you and Mitch back together? Max told me how tough the last ten years have been on you."

Jamie shrugged, "Sort of. It's hard to pick back up when we weren't really together before but we're trying. How'd you end up shacking up with Max? He's a little old for you."

Em shook her head, "You say too old, I say perfect. He and I just kinda hit it off. I wanted to ask him out ten years ago when we worked with him but I couldn't start a family with a man his age but sterility solved that for me," she tried to joke.

"Not funny but we are trying to cure that along with getting rid of the hybrids," Jamie replied.

"Sounds like I just walked into another insane adventure with you guys again," Em laughed, "What are we up against?"

"A psychopath who wants the hybrids to rule the world and end humanity," Jamie explained.

Em laughed again, "Sounds fun." She stopped as Max and Mitch stopped in front of an old building.

"It went in there," Mitch announced.

The four walked in and Jamie grabbed a fire extinguisher to try and make it visible. Em watched her surroundings while Mitch and Max argued about whether or not to kill the beast.

"Max, they need the spinal fluid so you're gonna have to find another crazy beast to research," Emori said to stop them from bickering.

Max sighed, "These two show up for a few minutes and you're on their side again?"

"I'm on the side of saving the world," she responded as Jamie vanished, "Jamie!" she called out.

The group looked around until the saw a knife slicing upward and suddenly snakeskin coming apart in from of them.

"What is this? Sharknado?" Emori asked as she shook her head when Jamie appeared unharmed from inside the snake.

"Still not the worst place I've been," Jamie stated, "Mitch, get what you need so I can get back to the plane for a shower."

Mitch nodded as Em looked at Max, "Are you gonna be ok?"

Max wrapped his arm around her waist, "I guess. Are we going with them?" he asked as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her head.

"I would like to, if that's ok," she replied, "I haven't seen the team in a long time and I can think of a few ways I can make this up to you," she whispered the last part causing his lips to curl into a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Back on the plane, Max, Mitch, Jamie and Em walked right into an argument about Clem.

"Emori?" Jackson asked as he saw the group walk in.

Emori smiled as she walked forward and hugged him, "Jackson!" She continued and hugged her friends and then Clem, "So, what are you guys preparing to fight about?" she asked.

Clem looked at a large tank in the room, "I want to go in there because it'll save my baby until Abe and Jackson can find the baby's father but my Dad will not want it."

Mitch answered, "The hell I won't! One of these things took ten years away from me and I'm not letting that happen to you."

"Is this the best option we have?" Max asked as Jamie excused herself to clean up.

Jackson and Abe nodded, "If we get her in there, the baby will be ok while we find Sam and then we can do the transfusion to save them both," Abe explained.

"If a transfusion is what the baby needs then we only have three days," Max replied, "This tank is the only option. Mitch, you have to see that. I know it scares you but you're ok and so will Clem."

Mitch shook his head, "I will only allow this because Clem wants it. Let's get her prepared for the tank but if something goes wrong, I will tell everyone 'I told you so'," he announced as he walked off to find Jamie.

Jackson looked at Em and Max after Mitch left, "You two go find some open rooms and then let us have your minds to help with all of our many obstacles," he said.

Em nodded as she turned to go to the main area followed by Max. Once they reached the rooms, Em turne and looked at Max, "Do you want two rooms or should we share?" she asked with a coy smile.

Max leaned forward, pushing her back against a door and kissed her. Once he let her up, he smiled, "What do you think?"

Em smiled in return and opened the door to their room. "How long do you think we have until we have to go back down?" she asked as she threw down her bag and took a seat on the bed.

Max shrugged, "I'm thinking long enough," he replied as he moved toward her, pushing her back onto the bed and taking her mouth in a kiss while she ran her hands up under his shirt.

They walked back down to the lab later and found Jackson and Abe preparing Clem for the tank, "What can we do to help?" Max asked.

Jackson shook his head, "We're pretty much ready but if you want to look at our findings on the hybrids that would be a huge help. Em, you too, we don't know what they were mixed with," he said as they nodded and began to look over the research.

After analyzing what was in front of them, Max looked up at the group, "We really need the other two creatures to figure this out."

"I don't think sea creatures were used in any of this mostly because they were never apart of the original issue," Emori added.

Jackson nodded, "That's ok. Do you guys wanna say anything before we take Clem downstairs? Mitch is waiting for her."

Max and Emori took turns giving her hugs and saying they would see her soon. Emori suddenly felt ill as she looked at Clem, "Max, you should go to," she said. He nodded and walked away with them while Emori ran to the bathroom and got sick.

Once she finished, she stood and took a deep breath, "That was weird," she said to herself as she felt fine. She shook it off as bad food and walked back out to join the group as they were returning from putting Clem in the tank.

"We'll be in Pittsburgh soon and Jackson will get Sam," Abe announced, "While he's gone, we'll begin work on our research."

Max looked at Em and noticed her skin was pale, "Are you alright, baby?" he asked as he made his way to her.

The team, besides Mitch and Jamie, exchanged looks, "You two are dating?" Abe asked, he was feeling lonely since his wife and son had gone home.

Max nodded as he reached Emori's side, "I'm ok. I was just feeling a little sick earlier. I'm over it already it."

"Do you want me to check you out?" Abe asked, trying to fill his time until they found the next hybrids.

Emori shook her head, "It's nothing. You guys need to worry about much bigger things then me most likely eating something bad."

Max wasn't convinced but he let her go as they landed and everyone got to work, he went to Jamie's lab to talk about Mitch.


	3. Chapter 3

While Max was away, Emori began looking at the research Abe had done more extensively as the nausea returned. She didn't have time to run this time around as she leaned over and threw up in a trash can by the table.

Abe walked in and saw her. He rushed forward and pulled her hair back until she was finished, "Do you want something to help?" he asked once she sat back up.

Emori shook her head, "I don't know what's going on. I keep getting sick out of nowhere but I'm fine before and after. It'll pass," she blew it off as she looked at the research, "You are still going to be missing something after you get the other two samples and Clem's baby."

Abe was distracted by his concern for her as he looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"This data shows that there is a similarity between all the hybrid's spinal fluid and you need that source," she explained.

Abe looked over his own work and realized she was right, "How could I miss this? We need to run the three samples and see if we can pinpoint the common denominator?"

Emori shook her head, "Jackson's sister, who your after, is the woman who created them. Most likely, she used her own DNA. You need to get her alive."

Abe stood back, stunned, "How did you put this together? This isn't even your field," he was surprised.

Emori shrugged, "Sometimes you just need a pair of fresh eyes. Now, I'm gonna go lay down. Send Max my way, if you see him."

Abe nodded as she disappeared and he tried to call Jackson but his phone went straight to voicemail.

Emori was laying in their bed when Max walked into the room, "I hear you still aren't feeling well," he said as he walked forward and laid down next to her.

"I'm ok," she replied as she moved to lay her head on his chest, "I'm just off."

As they laid together, the plane began shaking in turbulence. "What's going on?" Max asked as he sat up joined by Emori.

A voice, Logan's voice, came over the intercom, "Imminent plane failure in twenty minutes if systems are not reset."

"That doesn't sound good at all," Emori said as she got off the bed, grabbing the wall to stabilize as the plane continued to shake, "We need to find Jamie."

Max nodded as he got up with her and grabbed her hand as they walked out to find Jamie.

Mitch and Jamie were in the bar working on plane's tablet, "What's going on?" Emori asked.

Jamie looked up, "Something is tearing the plane apart from the inside out. We need to find it, kill it and reset the plane."

"Sounds easy enough," Mitch said sarcastically as he threw back a glass of scotch.

Max looked at Emori, "We can get the beast. Any idea of what it might be?"

"Clem said Abigail was on the plane so I'd say another snake hybrid," Jamie replied.

"Fantastic," Emori replied, "I'm always hunting snakes with this guy," causing Max to nudge her head with his chin.

"That's because he is one," Mitch said.

Everyone rolled their eyes before Max and Emori made their way to a hatch so they could go into the ducts and find the creature causing the disturbance.

As they were about to go in, Emori stopped suddenly and turned to the side, getting sick in a plant nearby.

Max was not pleased, "As soon as we fix this plane, Abe is looking you over, understood?"

"Yes sir," she replied with a snide tone as she crawled first into the ducts.

Max followed her as they crawled toward the main control area. "I have to admit, I have a pretty good view," Max said, his smile evident in his voice.

"If I could slap you, I would," she replied as she smiled as well. She crawled a little further forward when she found herself face to face with a large snake. She took a deep breath and pulled her knife out and quickly stabbed it in the head before it could make a move on her.

"I got it," she said as she began to back up toward Max, "Tell the team to start on step two."

Once they got out of the ducts, the plane was fixed. Max grabbed Emori's hand, "Now, you are going to see Abe."

Emori still didn't think it was necessary but she'd do just about anything to make Max happy so she nodded as she followed him back to the lab.

Abe looked up and saw them coming as he was cleaning up from the adventure, "What can I do for you two?" he asked.

"Em got sick again and I'd like you to check her out and make sure it's nothing serious," Max answered as he helped her onto the table.

Abe nodded, "I'll take some blood and run a quick panel to see if anything is off and then we'll go from there."

Emori shook her head, "This really isn't necessary," she stated as he offered her arm to Abe, "But, if it'll make you guys feel better then I'll do it."

Max grabbed onto her hand, "It'll make me feel a lot better."

Abe stuck Emori with a needle and pulled a few tubes of blood before he walked back to his computer and began running tests.

"Don't you wanna go do some science," Emori asked as they sat in silence.

Max shook his head, "I want to be right here by your side until we know you're ok. Stop trying to trivialize yourself," he said to her before he looked at Abe, "Have we heard from Jackson?"

Abe shook his head as he was lost in his work, "I am starting to get worried," he replied, "Once I finish here, I'm going to run a trace on his phone."

Max nodded as he took a breath and looked at Emori, "How much longer?" she asked, "We all have things to do, like save the world."

Abe didn't respond instantly as he looked over her results and began to read them off, "Everything here looks normal. Except…" he trailed off.

"Except what, Abe?" Max asked as he moved away from Emori to look at the results. He moved over his shoulder and read what Abe was looking at, "How?"

"Hey guys," Emori said, agitated, "Anyone wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Should I run it a second time?" Abe asked as if Emori hadn't spoken.

Max shook his head, "It all adds up."

"What adds up?" she asked, getting more frustrated with each passing second.

Max took a deep breath as he walked back to her, "Well my dear, it appears you're pregnant," he shared with a smile on his face.

"That's not possible," she replied as she began to feel hot and short of breath.

"It shouldn't be but somehow you are," he replied as he attempted to pull her into his arms but she pushed him away.

"This can't be happening," she said as she hopped off the table, "I can't start a family with a man your age. Sterility was the reason I finally said yes to you because I didn't have to worry about raising kids alone," she revealed as she walked upstairs to lay on the floor in their room leaving Max with Abe.

"That could have gone better," Max added as Abe looked uncomfortable, "Want some help looking for Jackson? I know her and she's gonna need some time before we speak again."

Abe nodded.

Max walked into their room after Abe and Jamie left the plane to get Jackson back and he found Emori curled up on the floor. He sat down next to her, "Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you," she apologized, "I'm just scared," she admitted.

Max placed his hand on her back, "I know but you don't need to be. We are going to make this work. We did the impossible," he added, "Can you sit up and look at me?"

Emori did as he asked, "The world is almost over and I'm going to bring another life into it. I can't find the good in that."

Max pulled her into his arms, "We are going to stop the world from ending like we always do and then we'll raise this baby together. Don't worry," he whispered.

"How can you be so calm with all of this going on around us?" she asked as she began to feel the calm herself.

"You," he responded.


End file.
